1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal navigation devices (PNDs), and more particularly, to a method of notifying a user of a PND about restricted areas, promotions, and other points of interest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of navigation methods have been employed over the centuries by sailors desiring to go from one place to another without getting lost on the way or passing through dangerous waters. Whereas in the past, navigation was typically of interest to navigators on marine vessels, as more advanced navigation systems are developed, drivers, hikers, and tourists are rapidly adopting Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receivers as aids in their travels.
One key to navigation is positioning, or the art of knowing precisely where one is at any given moment. In the past, positioning was accomplished through use of a sextant, which measures angular positions of celestial bodies relative to the horizon. Today, positioning can be accomplished with fair accuracy by GNSS receivers. Currently, only the NAVSTAR Global Positioning System (GPS) developed by the United States Department of Defense offers comprehensive positioning satellite coverage around the globe, though other systems should become operational by the year 2010.
A typical personal navigation device (PND) will include an antenna for receiving electrical signals transmitted by GPS satellites, and positioning circuitry for determining a position of the PND from the electrical signals, and generating corresponding position data. The antenna can be integrated into the PND, or can be connected externally through a wire. The PND may also provide functions that use the position data generated. Typically, the PND can be a standalone mobile device, or can be integrated into an automobile as another instrument on the dashboard. The standalone mobile device can also be adapted for use in an automobile through a mount, which can be attached to the automobile through suction cups or other more permanent means.
The PND will typically include an internal map, which can be used in conjunction with the position data to determine where the PND is located on the map. Based on this information, a navigator function of the PND can calculate a route along known roads from the position of the PND to another known location. As mapping software becomes more detailed, with greater numbers of references to points of interest (POIs), many new functionalities are yet to be explored. Particularly, as POIs are classified, greater integration between the position data and POI data should be developed.